chrisbrownfandomcom-20200214-history
To My Bed
To My Bed is a song by Chris Brown. It's the 13th song on the first disc of his eighth studio album Heartbreak On A Full Moon. Chris previewed a snippet of the song, along with snippets of other songs: "I See You" featuring "Kap G", a unreleased version of the "The Life" and a song featuring T-Pain, which is called "Classic You". In September 2017 the website MusicMafia said that they would leak the song at the end of the month if they would reach 500.000 clicks. They posted the song on their website on September 10, 2017 already. Audio https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_jspcQ7g1cI Lyrics 1 Close the door, take your clothes off where you walk I turn you on, 'cause I love to see you blowin' I know it's good, I can tell by the way you are, yeah I pull your clothes 'cause I love to feel you comin' down (down) Pre-Chorus 'Cause the mattress is so far away And my clock is watching, ain't no time to waste (woo, ah) Since my hands already down your waist You better show me, that you want it right away, 'cause I'll freak you right, I will I'll freak you right, I will I'll stick my tongue I'll speak that language Use my foreign skill yeah My hands all in your hair Naked before we hit the stairs Can't even make it there Chorus No we ain't gon' make it to my bed (Yeah, yeah, yeah) I know we ain't gon' make it to my bed, no (Yeah, yeah, yeah) Know we ain't gon' make it to my bed (Yeah, yeah, yeah) Tear it up, when I get wasted (wasted) And I got you naked I know we ain't gon' make it to my bed 2 Speed inside Lay it down, I'ma eat it up (eat it up) What's for dessert? Already swervin' on that codeine While you drive Girl, get high, I'mma pass the blunt (pass the blunt) Doin' the most, we on the floor I might as well go down (ow) Pre-Chorus 'Cause the mattress is so far away And my clock is watching, ain't no time to waste Since my hands already on your waist You wanna show me, that you want it right away (Yeaaah) I'll freak you right, I will I'll freak you right, I will I'll stick my tongue I'll speak that language (woo) Use my foreign skill (yeaaah) My hands all in your hair Naked before we hit the stairs Can't even make it there (ow) Chorus No we ain't gon' make it to my bed (yeah, yeah, yeah) I know we ain't gon' make it to my bed, no (yeah, yeah, yeah, make it to my bed) Know we ain't gon' make it to my bed (yeah, yeah, yeah, My bed) Tear it up, when I get wasted (tear it up, wasted) And I got you naked (I know) I know we ain't gon' make it to my bed (bed, yeah, yeah, yeah) I know we ain't gon' make it to my bed, no (yeah, yeah, yeah, my bed) Know we ain't gon' make it to my bed (ooh, yeah, yeah, yeah, haha) Tear it up, when I get wasted (get wasted) And I got you naked (oh my) I know we ain't gon' make it to my 3 Fuckin' up the sheets, girl you need another mattress You know, I love gold Perfection until you practice We gon' speed it up, slow it down Then your ass up, then your face down Then you ask me what I'm laughing for, yeah And you ain't just somebody on my hitlist Not like them other bitches, tryna tell my business Pussy water, that drip drip when I put it in her Chorus No we ain't gon' make it to my bed (yeah, yeah, yeah) I know we ain't gon' make it to my bed, no (yeah, yeah, yeah) Know we ain't gon' make it to my bed (yeah, yeah, yeah,My bed) Tear it up, when I get wasted (wasted) And I got you naked I know we ain't gon' make it to my bed (yeah, yeah, yeah) I know we ain't gon' make it to my bed, no (yeah, yeah, yeah) Know we ain't gon' make it to my bed (yeah, yeah, yeah) Tear it up, when I wasted (wasted) And I got you naked I know we ain't gon' make it to my Category:Songs Category:Heartbreak On A Full Moon songs